clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
ProsperousPrisoner
This is Kimberley 'Kim' Harris. Keeps a pesterchum handle of prosperousPrisoner. She types in #ADCEA1, and tends to avoid typing quirks like the plague. She thinks they are silly little things unbecoming of a professional. Appearance Kim can be quite imposing at 5 foot 10 with a no-nonsense attitude. Wears her hair with a slight wave at shoulder-length, occasionally with part of it braided. Kim favours the crisp professional attire that suits a successful and competent businesswoman, even when she's off the job. She works in the Finance department of the local branch of a big-box store and doesn't particularly hate her job, since it fits her degree well enough and the people aren't too bad. Interests Kim is interested in THE LATEST DETAILS ON THAT MERGER and wants to know why they weren't on her desk two hours ago when she asked the first time. When she can get away from the office she enjoys a bit of RECREATIONAL GARDENING in the boxes she keeps in her yard, but she doesn't really know what to do with any of the ZUCCHINI. But that only comes up once a year, so. She also keeps a pesterchum account where she can JUST TALK TO PEOPLE without having to worry about inter-office politicking. Kim used to play ESCAPIST STYLE GAMES but decided just recently she DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME. But a few chums are trying to persuade her to CHANGE HER MIND. Background Kim came from a fairly normal home, got through high school, got a mathematic degree with a business focus at the community college, and managed to worm her way into the world of corporate finance. Turns out most of the people in her office couldn't organize their own birthday parties if their lives depended on it, and she rose through the ranks fairly quickly. Some of her co-workers view Kim as demanding, but the rest are willing to tolerate her scheduling. Even with the fancy apartment and the secure income though, Kim tends to worry that there's still something missing from her life. She knows it certainly isn't a man (or woman) though, so don't get any ideas. Lately her hobbies have seemed paler and paler to her, and she's starting to wonder if she's too settled into her daily routine. One of the few things that still never fails to brighten up her day is her PET DOG, whom she's had since childhood. Fetch Modus Kim spoils herself occasionally, and this PURSE MODUS was one of those splurges. It can't fit anything particularly large, and can be a bit of a pain to sort through if what you don't organize it regularly, but it goes with anything and is still very convenient. Form and function for a woman on the go. Strife Specibus Staplerkind. Well what did you expect, twin katanas? The woman works in an office building, carrying weaponry around all the time wouldn't really serve much of a purpose, now would it? Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Session 3 Category:Matrons Category:Character Profiles